Quasi a Portata di Mano
by Jadis31
Summary: Remus e Sirius passano insieme un martedi' sera nel 1979.


Quasi a Portata di Mano

"Dov'è la birra?" urlò Sirius dalla cucina.

Remus era divertito al constatare che gli ci erano voluti cinque minuti buoni, prima rendersi conto che non riusciva a trovarla. Anche se la porta della cucina gli ostruiva la visuale, poteva immaginare Sirius in piedi davanti al frigorifero, fissandolo, semplicemente aspettando che un pacco da sei si materializzasse o lo salutasse con la mano. Quand'era ubriaco, il cervello di Sirius rallentava in una maniera incredibile. Poteva ancora discutere su quasi tutto, almeno tutto quello di cui parlava da sobrio, ma non sarebbe riuscito ad allacciarsi le scarpe o trovare il portafogli neanche a costo della vita. "Cassetto in fondo, dietro il sedano."

Sirius tornò quasi due minuti dopo, con un pacco di birra in mano e uno sguardo trionfale in viso. "Che ci fai con il sedano?"

"L'uomo non vive di solo cibo precotto," disse Remus, lanciando in bocca un boccone di tempura.

"Stronzate, quand'è stata l'ultima volta che hai cucinato qualcosa di più di una zuppa in scatola? Non c'è niente a casa tua che non potrei fare da solo, e questo la dice lunga sulle tue abilità culinarie, caro mio." Sirius riuscì finalmente a raggiungere di nuovo il divano e, senza rovesciare la birra o la bottiglia semivuota di whiskey che era arrivata in qualche modo sul suo posto, si sistemò con una minima incertezza durante la discesa..

"Ho cucinato una zuppa fatta in casa la settimana scorsa. Teresa è venuta qui e mi ha fatto una piazzata su quanto fossi sciupato. Il sedano è solo un avanzo. Li dovrebbero vendere in confezioni singole; ce ne volevano solo due, ma devi comprarne per forza due dozzine. È una truffa." Sirius gli passò una birra e la conversazione si spostò su un altro argomento, con la naturalezza tipica delle vecchie amicizie.

Questo era il loro rituale del martedì sera. Ordinare la cena; bere whiskey in dosi massicce dopo mangiato; una volta ubriachi, prepararsi ad una lunga notte di birra e chiacchiere. L'avevano fatto ogni settimana da che avevano lasciato la scuola, piu' di un anno prima. Peter e James avevano lavori normali, lavori che lasciavano loro libero il weekend e turni che finivano prima delle otto di sera, ma che non gli consentivano di restare alzati a bere con i loro amici, se la mattina dopo dovevano lavorare. Avevano anche delle ragazze, o nel caso di Peter una moglie, e di conseguenza migliori programmi per le loro serate. Non che Remus potesse pensare ad un modo migliore di passare la serata che bere con Sirius.. Bè, uno ce n'era, ma non era adatto ad un soggiorno bene illuminato, e certamente non alla compagnia di Sirius.

Remus lavorava in una società di ricerca alla periferia di Hogsmeade. Era stato il professor Dumbledore a trovargli quel posto, non appena uscito da Hogwarts, e il lavoro era terribile. No, il lavoro in sé era semplice, l'ambiente era terribile. Tutti sapevano che era un lupo mannaro, era inevitabile. Remus sapeva di essere l'unica persona ad essere lì da più di tre mesi e lavorare ancora al primo livello. Sapeva che sarebbe rimasto lì fino al giorno in cui il signor Henderson fosse riuscito a licenziarlo, ma siccome era stato Dumbledore a procurargli il lavoro, non sarebbe stato licenziato a meno di combinare qualche grosso casino. E non aveva intenzione di permettere che accadesse. Lavorava troppo duro, molto più di chiunque altro lì, ma era quel che doveva fare. Non ne era contento, ma come per tanto altre cose della sua vita, si era rassegnato.

Sirius era un apprendista Auror, il che significa giornate lunghe, lavoro pesante e un solo giorno libero a settimana. Il suo era il mercoledì. Chiesto, non assegnato. Non c'era speranza di uscire dall'ufficio di Moody in un weekend in cui erano liberi Jim e Peter, e a Remus piaceva pensare che avere un giorno libero coincidente con il suo, che permetteva loro di passarlo insieme, facesse parte dell'intenzione di Sirius. Di sicuro aveva funzionato in quel modo fin dall'inizio.

Una volta che Sirius fu tornato sul divano, con in mano la birra aperta – senza rovesciare una goccia, Remus era leggermente sorpreso nel notare – Sirius partì con uno dei suoi argomenti preferiti: l'incompetenza degli ultimi apprendisti. Remus aveva sentito parlare di questo gruppo per più di un mese ormai. Se quello che che raccontava Sirius era vero, allora il Ministero era nei guai.

"Remus, dovresti vederli. Ti giuro che metà degli apprendisti non ha la più pallida idea di quel che sta facendo. Oggi, una di loro ha lanciato una barriera anti smaterializzazione che ci ha schiaffato tutti a terra, senza poter muovere un dito. Per fortuna non l'ha neanche fatta bene ed è durata tre minuti. Ma cazzo, al Ministero devono essere disperati ad averli lasciati entrare. Razza di idioti." Rise nel modo leggero e divertito degli ubriachi, prima di diventare serio. "Tu _dovresti _vederlo. Dovresti essere lì, perdio! Almeno sapresti che cazzo fare." Sirius si era lanciato in una delle sue piazzate preferite. Anche una di quelle di Remus, a dir la verità. "Che non ti abbiano voluto prendere, che non ti abbiano nemmeno lasciato fare domanda, non lo concepisco. Ci vuole gente che sappia reagire davanti ad una cazzo di maledizione, Auror che sappiano quel stanno facendo. Ok, saresti fuori per due giorni al mese, ma quei maledetti idioti non servono a un cazzo tutti gli altri 26."

Remus decise di mettere un freno alla cara ma vecchia tirata prima che Sirius, che era già in piedi facendo avanti e indietro, diventasse troppo preso e rovinasse la serata. Sirius era un ubriaco divertente finché non lasciava che qualcosa come i pregiudizi del Ministero gli rovinassero il morale, e poi quella sarebbe diventata una notte passata ad ascoltarlo imprecare e bestemmiare per ore.

"Sirius, non cambieranno le leggi sul lavoro per gli Animali, adesso men che meno." Constatando che la sua replica razionale stava facendo solo aumentare il passo a Sirius, con gli anfibi che sbattevano per terra ancora più forte, Remus cambiò tattica. "E mi spiace, caro, ma preferisco il mio lavoro orrendo al tuo. Farà schifo, ma almeno non mi devo preoccupare di gente che vuol farmi fuori, e non ho turni di dodici ore. Henderson sarà anche uno stronzo, ma almeno con la testa ci sta. Nessuno ha mai detto niente del genere su Moody… tutto sommato, dovrebbe dispiacerti non essere un lupo mannaro. Il lavoro è migliore." Remus aveva preso in giro il suo lavoro da schifo, e Sirius era tornato a rilassarsi sul divano. Missione compiuta.

Remus era commosso dall'ardore di Sirius. Sapeva che il suo amico era convinto di ogni parola che urlava contro la legislazione sui licantropi del Ministero. Sapeva che Sirius lo avrebbe difeso davanti a chiunque. Era confortante.

Ma era anche vuoto. Sirius lo sosteneva perché era uno dei pochi maghi che contestavano i pregiudizi diffusi contro i lupi mannari. Ma Sirius condivideva l'odio comune contro froci, finocchi, culattoni, checche, gay, e Remus faceva parte di quella categoria così come apparteneva a quella delle Bestie o dei semiumani. Se Sirius lo avesse saputo, avrebbe guardato Remus con lo stesso, preciso disgusto che gli riservava Henderson.

Remus non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi umiliato dall'ironia di tutto questo. Era un lupo mannaro, una creatura pericolosa, mortale. Certo, si trattava di una sola notte al mese, ma era comunque una minaccia reale. Eppure, anche se era di dominio pubblico, era riuscito a trovare un lavoro, degli amici, una casa. L'essere gay, che non causava danni a nessuno, gli avrebbe fatto perdere tutto ciò che aveva di più caro, se si fosse risaputo.

C'erano maghi che, come dicevano i Babbani, avevano scelto il "coming out", ed erano isolati da tutti quelli che avevano intorno. Non avevano un lavoro, amici, molti di loro avevano perso perfino le loro famiglie. Quasi tutti quelli che erano stati scoperti se n'erano andati. Scomparivano nel mondo babbano, dove tutto per loro era più semplice. Remus aveva sempre sperato che fossero felici lì, ma lui non li avrebbe mai raggiunti. Non poteva. Anche se se lo fosse lasciato sfuggire, il che non sarebbe mai successo, e la gente lo avesse scoperto, non avrebbe potuto vivere tra i Babbani. C'erano leggi sulla protezione dei Babbani che glie lo proibivano. Era bloccato nel mondo magico e doveva trarne più vantaggio che poteva.

Non sarebbe partito comunque, o almeno questo era ciò che si ripeteva. Qui aveva amici che lo stupivano e lo deliziavano col modo in cui avevano accettato la sua licantropia. Non li avrebbe lasciati. Erano la sua famiglia, la sua vita. Ma sapeva che non avrebbero visto la sua sessualità con la stessa ottica con cui avevano visto la sua maledizione. Sirius poteva indignarsi vedendo come la società trattava i lupi mannari, ma solo perché questo era un pregiudizio che lui non condivideva. Mentre condivideva eccome la sua intolleranza contro l'omosessualità. Lo facevano tutti quelli che Remus conosceva e aveva a cuore. Sentiva come parlavano degli uomini che erano in quel modo. Sapeva tutti gli insulti, le prese in giro, le allusioni sarcastiche che gli sarebbero state rivolte se i suoi amici avessero scoperto com'era.

Gli piaceva pensare che avrebbe potuto cambiare anche questo, se l'avesse scoperto prima. La loro opinione sui lupi mannari era cambiata grazie a lui; l'averlo conosciuto come persona prima di sapere della sua maledizione li aveva fatti guardare al di là di essa. Erano ancora tutti così piccoli e innocenti, allora. Ma la sua sessualità, be', non l'aveva scoperta prima dei sedic'anni, e per allora i suoi amici condividevano già il bigottismo comune. Era troppo tardi perché potesse far cambiare loro idea, troppo tardi per riuscire a far niente. Se c'avesse provato li avrebbe soltanto persi, e questo non poteva permetterselo. Poteva non essere stato in grado di cambiare ciò che era, ma poteva far sì che non gli rovinasse la vita.

Perciò si sarebbe nascosto, avrebbe mentito, avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che c'era da fare. Era bravo in questo, molto più di quanto non lo fosse stato a dodici anni, quando avevano scoperto la sua licantropia. E questo era qualcosa che poteva controllare. Non ci sarebbero mai arrivati, ci avrebbe pensato lui a impedirlo.

Remus era bravo a nascondersi. Non era mai uscito con nessuno. Non aveva mai avuto materiale pornografico. Mai detto niente ad anima viva. Gli unici uomini che lo conoscevano erano dei babbani di Londra. Quando si sentiva troppo solo, troppo disperato, cercava un uomo in uno dei locali di Londra – mai in Scozia e mai lo stesso due volte – o pagava qualcuno. Si faceva un estraneo in un bagno o nella camera di un qualche squallido motel e se ne andava senza mai dire il suo nome o togliere l'incantesimo che gli nascondeva il viso. Nessuno di loro lo avrebbe riconosciuto rivedendolo, così come lui dubitava che li avrebbe riconosciuti. Erano solo corpi cui ricorreva quando era più debole. Il disgusto che gli lasciava era sufficiente da assicurare che non si ripetesse tanto spesso.

Non c'era bisogno che succedesse spesso. La sua immaginazione era di gran lunga migliore di uno qualsiasi di quei ragazzi. Nella sua testa poteva farsi Sirius.

Guardare Sirius parlare, il modo in cui si muoveva, in cui le sue labbra si appoggiavano al collo della bottiglia, tutto questo gli ricordava ciò che non avrebbe mai potuto avere. Tutto questo gli ricordava ciò che aveva visto milioni di volte nelle sue fantasie. A volte non poteva vedere Sirius parlare senza vedersi quelle labbra intorno al suo membro, non poteva guardare quelle mani muoversi mentre parlava senza pensare a che sensazione dovessero dare sulla sua pelle. Anche la più blanda interazione con Sirius poteva lasciare Remus con del materiale per settimane. Non aveva bisogno dei ragazzi di Londra o di una qualsiasi squallida rivista pornografica, aveva Sirius. E non aveva intenzione di mandare tutto a puttane.

Sirius continuava a parlare di qualcosa che era successo all'ufficio di Peter la settimana prima, e Remus non riusciva a concentrarsi. Sapeva di essere rimasto in silenzio troppo a lungo e che, anche nella sua loquacita' alcolica, prima o poi Sirius se ne sarebbe accorto. Remus appoggiò la bottiglia semivuota sul tavolo, decidendo che continuare a bere gli avrebbe solo reso le cose più difficili. Rise nei momenti giusti della storia, facendo più di uno sforzo per tenere la mente concentrata sulla conversazione e lasciare le fantasie per dopo.

"Ieri ho parlato con Lily, c'era qualche problema con i fiori. Pare che uno di quelli che aveva scelto per il bouquet non sia disponibile, aveva a che fare con qualcosa come la stagione dei tifoni nelle isole. Ha messo su una scenata, urlando 'A che diavolo serve essere una strega, se non si possono nemmeno avere dei maledetti fiori per un fottuto matrimonio!' Era come stare a pranzo con una pazza." Remus non poté fare a meno di ridere, ricordando il furore totale di Lily sullo scandalo del bouquet.

"Lily? La nostra piccola dolce Lily ha detto Ciò? Oddio! Non invidio Prongs le prossime tre settimane. Sapevo che stava impazzendo sui progetti, ma non avevo idea che avesse anche iniziato a parlare così." Remus rise quando vide che Sirius non sembrava capace di smettere di scuotere la testa, costernato e ubriaco. Continuava a muoverla da una parte all'altra, come un pendolo, finendo con il tenerla ad un'angolazione che gli avrebbe lasciato un crampo, se l'avesse tenuta per troppo tempo. Remus cercò di non pensare che quella stupida posizione fosse carina o tenera. Fallimento totale.

"Non solo l'ha detto, ma l'ha anche detto in pubblico, e fidati, non vuoi sapere dei problemi con il catering. Quella è stata così brutta che avevo paura ci cacciassero fuori dal ristorante. Prongs dev'essere sull'orlo dell'esaurimento nervoso. Non vedo l'ora che sia finito tutto, così torneranno a parlare di qualcos'altro."

"Capisco che vuoi dire. Sono diventati così noiosi questi ultimi mesi. Non vedono che non ci frega niente delle modifiche al vestito da sposa? Perché non se ne sono andati a Parigi una settimana e l'hanno fatta finita, come Peter e Teresa?" disse Sirius con tutta la sua esasperazione, ma senza parlare sul serio.

"Se mi ricordo bene, e penso proprio di sì, ti è seccato non aver visto il matrimonio di Peter. Mi sembra di ricordare che sei andato avanti per settimane dicendo che era assurdo essersi sposati senza dire niente a nessuno."

"Ero giovane e stupido. Dovrei davvero fargli un altro regalo solo per averci risparmiato tutti i tormenti di un matrimonio in grande."

"Sì, mi sa che glie ne dobbiamo uno grosso. Una casa nuova, magari?"

Sirius aprì un'altra bottiglia, ridacchiando. "Pensavo a dei fiori." Remus fece una smorfia. "Ok, i fiori no, scusa per averli ritirati fuori, ma almeno qualcosa di poco costoso. Ho comprato ieri il maledetto vestito per quel maledetto matrimonio. Lo stipendio di una settimana per una tunica che odio. Tra questa e le spese per l'addio al celibato, sta' sicuro che verrò a mangiare qui le prossime settimane. Come ho fatto ad avere tanta fortuna da essere il testimone?" Il suo lungo sospiro sofferente sarebbe stato più efficace senza il sogghigno, ma non altrettanto tipico di _Sirius_.

"Ripeto, magari la mia memoria è un po' scarsa, ma mi sembra che l'idea sia stata tua. Aveva a che fare con qualcosa del tipo di non fidarsi di nessun altro per fare una bella festa".

"Ripeto, ero giovane e stupido".

"Sei sempre giovane e stupido".

"Oh, saggio e venerabile Remus, per favore illuminami la strada e distoglimi da sì puerili errori." Riuscì ad arrivare quasi fino in fondo con una faccia seria, strascicando le parole molto meno di quel che Remus si sarebbe aspettato, ma tutti i suoi sforzi eroici furono vani quando la sua risata finì in un undignified snort. "Ma una cosa positiva di questo maledetto matrimonio…"

"Oltre al fatto che due dei nostri amici più cari dichiareranno amore eterno l'uno all'altra, vuoi dire."

"Sì, oltre a quello, è che ho finalmente chiesto a Michelle di uscire. Hai presente Michelle, la bionda dell'ufficio di Golding. Mi sorrideva da settimane, ma non ho mai avuto un maledetto minuto libero. Non ho tempo neanche per dormire. Non capisco come si aspettino che gli Auror in addestramento abbiano una vita privata. È da maggio che non esco con qualcuno, e non mi ricordo neanche più quand'è stata l'ultima volta che ho fatto sesso. Se continua così ancora per molto, potrei avere danni seri alla mano destra. Non ci si può aspettare che un qualunque ragazzo di diciannov'anni…" Gli occhi di Sirius rimisero un po' più a fuoco la stanza, e la sua tirata si fermò a metà frase. "Scusa."

L'espressione sul viso di Remus non lasciava dubbi sul fatto che questo non era una conversazione che lui volesse tenere. Non era una conversazione che poteva sopportare, non stasera. Si era bevuto qualche bicchiere di troppo, e anche se non era così fuori come Sirius, lo era abbastanza da non voler sentir parlare di sesso. E non doveva farlo. Non aveva mai dovuto.

Gli amici di Remus facevano attenzione a non parlare delle loro avventure o delle loro frustrazioni con lui. Pensavano di essere sensibili. Non avevano idea di come stessero davvero le cose, se n'era assicurato lui.

Durante il settimo anno, quando era ormai diventato ovvio che non solo non aveva avuto una ragazza, ma non ne stava neanche cercando una, Remus disse la più spettacolare bugia della sua vita. Era stato un colpo di genio, un punto d'orgoglio che gli faceva venire la nausea ogni volta che ci pensava.

Remus disse ai suoi amici che i lupi mannari potevano avere un solo compagno in tutta la loro vita. Che se avesse portato a letto una donna una volta, sarebbe stato incatenato a lei per tutta la vita, ne avrebbe sempre avuto bisogno. Che sarebbe morto senza di lei. Stronzate. I suoi amici sapevano che non avrebbe mai avuto una ragazza, ignoravano solo il vero motivo. Aveva detto loro che si rifiutava di avere un rapporto del genere, di lasciare che qualcuno avesse tanto potere su di lui.

Ricordava perfettamente le loro facce. Le tre persone che amava di più avevano sguardi così pieni di dolore e pietà come mai li aveva visti prima. Odiava tutto questo, odiava dovergli mentire. Non sopportava che loro avessero pietà di lui, che si preoccupassero così tanto quando era solo un mucchio di stronzate. Ma aveva funzionato. Aveva impedito loro di fargli domande le cui risposte lo avrebbero lasciato abbandonato, solo e sena amici. La sua bugia e la loro compassione li aveva tenuti accanto a lui. Avevano fatto continuare Sirius a venire i martedì sera, e avevano fatto continuare Lily a cucinargli la cena dopo la luna piena. Era stata la sua bugia ad aver reso la sua vita sopportabile.

Qualche ora e qualche birra da parte di Sirius più tardi, la conversazione rallentò e gli occhi di Sirius iniziarono a chiudersi. Questo era il finale di quasi tutti i martedì sera. Gli occhi di Sirius si riaprirono, la palpebre sbatterono lentamente, appesantite dal sonno. "Ti secca se resto?"

Remus sorrise alla domanda. Sirius glie la faceva ogni settimana, ed ogni settimana Remus era felice di averlo lì.. Sirius si addormentò senza aspettare la risposta.

Mentre Sirius sonnecchiava, Remus raccolse i vuoti, portò via portaceneri e avanzi di cibo. Slacciò gli stivali di Sirius e gentilmente glieli tolse, sentendo l'odore di pelle fresca e piedi sudati – un'altra immagine di Sirius da tenere da parte. Prese la coperta dal letto e con essa coprì Sirius, ma senza avvicinargliela troppo al viso – Sirius odiava sentirsi ristretto, sommerso dal letto.

Remus rimase in piedi un momento e guardò Sirius, godendosi il modo in cui la sua bocca non era proprio chiusa, il modo in cui le ciglia sbattevano leggermente contro le guance e le sue dita accennavano appena un movimento. Remus sapeva che la sua vitra era tutt'altro che piacevole, che nessuno la potrebbe mai desiderare. Non era felice, non era nemmeno contento, ma non lo era mai stato e non si era nemmeno mai aspettato di esserlo. No, non era felice, ma era rassegnato e aveva i suoi momenti di gioia. Guardare Sirius dormire, anche se su un divano e solo per pochi minuti, sarebbe stato abbastanza. Remus sapeva che doveva esserlo. Era tutto ciò che avrebbe avuto.

**N.d.T: **Questa storia è stata tradotta dall'inglese. L'originale può essere trovato qui; io mi sono occupata della traduzione. Mi ha fatto molto piacere che l'abbiate letta! Potete (leggi: "siete caldamente invitati a") scriverci ogni tipo di commenti sia qui che tramite email, sia a quella di Jo che a me, ladybelial.

**Ci tengo a ripetere comunque che ogni storia rende di più nella lingua in cui è stata concepita.. quindi consiglio a tutti di andare a leggere l'originale!**


End file.
